I Think I Love You
by StarStruck writer
Summary: The Brewer's and Crawford's have been in war since birth. Always trying to best each other. But what happens when Kim Crawford a strong-minded, intelligent girl and School hottie Jack Brewer,a vain ,athletic indivdual , fall head over heels in love with each other. Not the normal way , but somehow they're just attracted to each other. Will they live happily ever after or not?
1. Prolouge Love at first site or birth

_Third Person POV_

From long ago the Brewer and Crawford family were at war. Constantly trying to best each other at anything they did. They hated each other to the ends of the earth, the children of the family on separate teams, fighting to win in everything. The parents were no better, they fought each other, day after day, and encouraged the children to best the others.

Then one day, on the same day, same time, two children were born .Both families were happy to have these young children.

_Crawford Family POV_

The joy to have a young daughter, we all felt it. This child could be the one to finally make us superior to the Brewer's! I got disrupted from my thoughts when the child started crying, and nobody could make her stop. I cradled her in my arms, and talked to her in a soothing voice, telling her all she would do for us.

_Brewer Family POV_

The joy to have a young son, we all felt it. This child could be the one to finally make us superior to the Crawford's! I got disrupted from my thoughts when the child started crying, and nobody could make him stop. I cradled him in my arms, and talked to him in a soothing voice, telling him all he would do for us.

_Nurse POV (Both)_

I carried the child out of the room and cradled him/her. I saw the other nurse walk by with the other child born today. That child was the child this family was having a feud with. I continued walking, but when I passed the other nurse , or to say the children passed each other , they stopped crying. We walked by each other again and again, testing it. Each time the children were together they'd be silent, when apart they cried. I heard the other nurse say, "What a miracle, perhaps they could be the ones to stop this feud"! " Or they carry a burden , it is plenty of bad news for them , if they were to truly care for each other , they'd have much trouble come across them", I replied. Just then the children's parents were coming to get them, when they saw each other their faces were cross. They quickly got their children and left.

_**Hey! So that's Chapter one of this story, I know I want to know what happens next! Though I already know... do you want to ? Then Reveiw! Maybe you've got ideas to! It's pretty short but I don't want to give to much away yet..**_

_**Jack: Hey , you didn't even mention our names!**_

_**Kim: Yeah , that totally doesn't seem fair**_

_**Star: Well guys, its only the begining**_

_**Jerry,Eddie,Milton,Julie: Well atleast your in the story!**_

_**Star: YOU GUYS! you've all got important parts and will be mentioned just tell them to read and reveiw!**_

_**Jerry,Eddie,Milton,Julie,Kim,Jack : READ AND REVEIW!**_

_**~Star**_


	2. Valentines Day

**_Thank you for the reviews! I told you guys that I wasn't going to explain much (read the whole page!) ENJOY!_**

**_ 23 Years Later__**

_Lorie POV_

I talked to my friends Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Julie and at the same time kept an eye out for Jack, except he was nowhere to be seen. It was Valentine(s) Day and we all planned to spend the whole day together. I finally broke out and asked the guys "Hey, does anyone know where Jack is"? The guys started laughing as if I had said the stupidest thing ever , then Milton spoke up, "Obviously he overslept , like always, and is planning to be fashionably late", Milton said with a laugh. Then we heard the roaring of a motorbike and knew that Jack was here. He ran up to us with a goofy grin on his face and said, "I'm so sorry guys-

"Dude, as long as you got me chocolate", Jerry cut him off. Jack laughed and pulled Chocolate Hershey Kisses out of his pocket. Then, he made a little pouted face and said, sarcastically, "Of course, my love, how could I ever forget". Jerry greedily snatched the chocolates out of Jack's hand and began to munch on them happily.

I turned to Jack and punched him in the shoulder. He grinned goofily and protested, "Ouch, what was that for". "For being stupid, and being late _again"_, I replied sassily. He gave me apologetic look and said, "Hey sorry, don't blame me though, blame Eddie". I turned to Eddie and laughed as he wasn't aware of our conversation but instead was drumming along to one of his favourite songs.

_Jack POV_

I have a flashback to my dream. That smile, that laugh, that girl! Who was she? I felt those so called "butterflies in my stomach" all that was on my mind was that girl! My thoughts turned back to my test as my teacher walked up my aisle. Still, the laughter of that girl never came out of my head.

_Lorie POV_

I carried my lunch over to a table and sat down. "Of course I'm so busy today", I said, instead of my phone my earphones were what I was using to chat. " I mean its Valentine(s) day today" , I continued, "Many guys ask me to be their valentine, I wonder who I'm going to reject today" , I finish. Then, I start to eat my food. When I'm about to wipe my mouth with my napkin, I see that there is something written on it. _"Dear Lorie, Will you be my Valentine"? _I read. Then I scroll down to the bottom and see what's written there, _"-Jack"_ then I call Jack over, my friends laugh and I look at Jack as he walks over. We start planning out a date, and have to act like a couple, because our friends were following us. When they leave he smiles at me and read's my mind as he says "That's what friends are for". Then he walks away.

**_Next time on ITILY…._**

**_-Kim and Jack meet!_**

**_-It's time for a Birthday Party!_**

**_-L-O-V-E?!_**

**_Please Read and Review (for the next Chapter)!_**


	3. Q&A The Valentines Letter: From ?

**Hi guys!**

**Okay so this is a Q&A **  
**and will hopefully really answer your questions!**

**Holyman221- Lorie is the blond girl from "Hit the Road Jack"**

**Guest- hmm.. Does Jack like Lorie, probably not. The question is does Lorie like Jack... maybe.**

** and Lorie are just friends.**

**Okay so here is a in between the writing of the "Will you be my Valentine note"**

_Jerry POV_

I laughed at the thought of my prank, Lorie and I had been friends forever and I knew this would be just the right treat for her. Lorie is my friend and all but she's also very vain. Lots of guys ask her out, but she rejects every guy, then she says she doesn't have a Valentines Day date. So I end up being that "very special guy" and even if I ask a girl out on Valentines Day she always says "aren't you with Lorie"? The worst part is it only happens on Valentines Day. The most important time of the year, to tell the person you love, that you love them. But, do I ever get the chance? NO! All because of Lorie. Now she'll have a date. I remember the one time I asked Lorie out, but her answer wasn't at all what I was planning to here. She said No! Then, later she comes up to me and tells me I'm her date. That was the year it all started, its been happening for 6 years ! Now its time I stop it. I take a napkin and write down the message, then I pay the cashier to give it to Lorie, pointing her out. I then grab my food and race to the table where my friends are sitting.

**_Buh-Bye!_**


	4. Caught Already

**I haven't abounded! So here's ( I hope) my longest chapter yet**

**Guest- Kim was meant to be in the original chapter 3 that was a "behind the scenes" kind of thing. Thanks for reading!**

**KICKIN'IT WITH YOU!**

* * *

**Jack POV**

I was ready to go the Winter Dance, surprising? No. I was willing to go to the Winter Dance, surprising? Maybe, yes. I was going with Lori,

surprising? Not really. Okay so it was, but I was helping Jerry out. Sometimes Lori is a pain, but she's that kind of friend that is always there

for you. Okay Jack, you sound like you actually _like _Lori, well as a friend, sure. Not as anything else.

I walked out into the snow, the wonderful magical snow. I breathed in the smell of cookies, cakes, and all things sweet….. …. Dog poo!

Okay, so not such a good idea….

I decided to look at the city lights, then I changed my mind, they… weren't that appealing either. I continued walking, when I passed by a

shop and saw… somebody, I felt like I knew her, but I was sure I didn't. What was going on with me!? Just then the girl turned and looked

at me, she smiled. I felt my face turn red, then it felt as if my soul left my body and was making its way to that girl, and that girl's soul was

making its way to mine.

Just then a "guy" was making his way to the shop and our souls went back to us. I felt my heart beat slower when the guy held the mystery

girls hand. But, why? I don't even know this girl. None-then less she doesn't know me. I don't know if I like her! Who's to say she likes me !?

I walk away as I see my friends come over to me.

* * *

**_"_****_Back in my head we were kissing"_** Those lyrics kept on ringing in my head. Okay we never kissed, we don't know even each other! How

can I feel like this? "Yo, dude are you okay?", Jerry asked me as he stuffed his face with cake. I nodded yes, then walked outside, I decided

I needed some fresh air. Then, I saw that the girl was there too. "Isn't it a beautiful night?", she asked. "Yeah", I replied, only really paying

attention to her. "My names Kim", she said smiling and turning around to face me. "I'm Jack", I replied hypnotized by the way her eyes

shined in the moonlight. "JACK!", I heard Lori call. "I,I've got to go...", I said slowly. Kim waved to me and continued to watch the stars,

I watched her as I walked away. "C'mon Jack its time to go!", Lori said. "What time is it?", I asked her. "Almost mid-night!", she replied.

What I didn't get was how it became so late, well... we did dance and stuff our faces, for a long time. So, I guess time flies.

We all go our separate ways, and leave for the night.

* * *

**(Kim P.O.V)**

I was watching the stars when a brown-haired boy came up there to. I talked to him but he seemed zoned out. Then, I remembered him as

who I...saw... before. He left pretty quickly, and I heard him talking about what time it was. When I heard it was almost mid-night,I jumped.

I took out my cell-phone and checked the time, yup, it was 12 pm. I rushed all the way home, images of... Jack, flashing in my mind.

When I opened the door I saw that everyone was asleep. So I tiptoed all the way upstairs. My dog, Kicka, came running up to me. I'm

glad she wasn't that loud though. "Shhh down girl", I whispered. She followed behind me as I walked into my room, then cuddled up into

her bed. I walked over to the washroom and changed, then went to bed. Boy was I going to be in trouble tomorrow.

* * *

*** And I'm like OW your given me a heart attack!***

I slammed my clock and it turned off. I grunted and got up. Yay! I have school. I got ready, ate breakfast, and fed Kicka. Then, I grabbed

my jacket and ran out the door, remembering to lock it, don't want Kicka to run out. I got into my car and started the engine, but it didn't

work. I tried again, still no luck. I got out of the car and ran to the bus stop, but when I got there, I had just missed the bus. I saw Jack

drive up, he looked up at me and asked, "Need a lift". I nodded yes and got in "Thank you so much!", I said. "No problem", he replied. He

asked where I was going, and we found out that we went to the same University. Though, its strange we never met until yesterday. Wow.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and I realized I didn't have a way to get home, considering the bus already left 30 minutes ago, and

I can't wait for the next bus. So, I decided I had to get a ride from Jack. Fortunately, for me, he said yes. We drove all the way to my house

in complete silence. "Well, thanks", I said. "No problem", he replied. He said that before to, he doesn't seem like he talks that much, I guess.

I got out and ran inside. What a weird day.

* * *

**(Jack P.O.V)**

I dropped Kim at her house, and headed home. When I got home I saw that she forgot her notebook. Wow Jack, you couldn't have asked her

for her number! I mean if she has to car-pool with you sometimes, you should think of exchanging numbers! Well I guess I'll see her tomorrow

I thought. Then I just stared at her notebook, well if I have it I might as well read it...right? Wrong. That isn't the right thing to-do Jack.

Yeah but, maybe she wrote something about me in here. Wait! How do I even know this is like a diary? Well Jack, it says Kim's diary on it,

need any more proof? No. Good. So, I opened her "notebook" up, and guess what was inside. A sketch. Of _me_. It was, perfect!

Maybe looking in her diary was a good idea. I heard a buzz, and picked up my phone. It was from Lori.

**_Where are you? Your supposed to be at Jerry's, we have to practice for our gig!_**

Dang! During this whole Kim thing I forgot to go to Jerry's! I ran outside and got in my car. A few minutes later I was standing at Jerry's

doorstep waiting for Lori to open the door. When nobody answered I just tried to open it. It was open! I walked in then everyone popped up

and said, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!". I can't believe I forgot my birthday.

Happy 22nd birthday,Jack! I thought. Another year older, and another year stupider. Lori and Julie came over and gave me hugs. Eddie video

chatted, since he moved to Boston. And, Milton and Jerry decided to scare me by dressing up as clowns.

"I thought you weren't scared of clowns anymore", Jerry said as he smirked. "As long as you didn't invite Frank", I said laughing.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V**

When I got home the girls from my high school cheerleading team, threw me a surprise birthday party. Then, when I was about to go to

sleep I remembered to write what happened today in my diary. But, I never had it. "I forgot in Jacks car!", I yelled. Well, there was

only one thing to do...

* * *

I climbed up the tree near Jack's rooms window and knocked on it. He shifted around then finally got up and opened the window. "Surprise!", I whispered.

"How did you get here!?", he whispered. "I have friends who know Lori who told them, who told me, then I got here and climbed the tree!",

I said. He still had a wide-eyed look on his face. "Well are you going to let me in?", I asked. "Oh, yeah!", he said as he reached out for my

hand and pulled me in. He closed the window and handed me my diary. "I suppose this is what year here for?", he said. "Than-" I got cut off

by him putting his hand on my mouth. "Jack?", a voice said, as the door slowly creeped open...

* * *

**TO BE****CONTINUED...**


	5. Her Eyes, His Lips

**Jack P.O.V**

I watched the door, my little sister Jenny walked in, clutching her new favourite book _Whisper_ to her chest. "Jack...", she whimpered, than she noticed

Kim. She started to make googly eyes, then Kim made an act of barfing. Jenny giggled and I threw my pillow at her. "What're you doing here!?", I

hissed. She put her finger on her lips, while she motioned to the door with her other hand. I slammed my face on my bed. Completely ignoring me she

walked over to Kim and asked her, her name. "Well, I'm Kim, and you are?" "Jenny, I'm Jack's 15-year-old sister". Kim nodded then said she should go

before somebody actually catches her. She waved and climbed out the window. When she was gone Jenny turned to me and said, "Wow Romeo, your

supposed to be the one who sneaks into **her** house, and then you have a s-" "Shut up!". She giggled and walked away. I turned to look at the time, 3:00 a.m

That much time had passed already? I don't know how I hadn't figured out. I looked out the window and saw Kim's hair swishing in the wind. Then I fell asleep.

All I saw was golden light, no, it was hair. I heard a light laughing mixed in the breeze, then the image zoomed out and I saw a girl sitting on a rock laughing.

I tried to reach her, but I couldn't move, and I couldn't see her face either. Then she turned her head, I waited to look at her beautiful eyes. But she had no face.

In the place where her face should be was an empty space. Then, she slowly started to fade away. I tried to walk to her, but I couldn't move. The girl vanished

but her laughter was still in the air. But it slowly transformed into cackling. The beautiful ocean transformed into darkness, all I saw was black nothingness.

I woke up, it was 7:55 a.m, I only slept for four hours!? It was Saturday anyways, nobody would be awake.

**Kim**** P.O.V**

I was combing my hair when I heard a knock on my window. It was Jack. I opened the window and he climbed in. Before I could say anything he climbed in and

started to talk. "I had this awful dream, and you were in it, and you disappeared so I decided I had to see you", he explained as he sat down on my bed. "Well I'm not

your wife which takes girlfriend out with it, and I don't even know if we're friends", I said as I cleaned my room. Jack kept staring at me without saying anything, and it

was really staring to annoy me. "What?! What is it?" Jack looked at the floor. I just couldn't take not knowing what he was thinking, I walked over to him and sat

on him."Telllll meeeee", I whined like a five-year old. "If I tell you will you get off of me", he asked. I nodded. "Then, no", he said with a quirky smile". "Gosh, your such

a perv!", I said as I got off of him. "What makes me a perv, you're the one who decides to where shorts, and a bra when she goes to sleep, what if your parents came

in, they'd be disgraced", he said slyly. "Oh yeah you're the one who's looking", I hissed. "Is there a problem with that", he said as he threw me a shirt, and a skirt. I

quickly put on the clothes. "Okay, I think its time for you too go now", I said pushing him to the window. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?", he asked puting. I looked

around the room, and kissed his cheek quickly. "Now get lost", I hissed. I turned to walk away, but Jack held my hand, he slipped a piece of paper in, let me go

and jumped out the window. I opened I the scrap of paper and read it. _416-868-3095 Call me, maybe ;)_ I shook my head laughing and shoved it into my pocket.

After lunch I picked up my guitar, walked to the park, sat on the fountain's edge and began to sing.

_Well, I could hear you call my name if I were miles away, come running._  
_When every other light goes out to shine for, use my specialty._  
_Yes, I'd go to leaps and bounds._  
_Don't care how cliché that sounds._  
_No, I'll never let you fall and hit the ground._

_So sign me up and I swear I'll be the first in line to pick you up._  
_Just count on me anytime._  
_And if all your walls break down, I'll be the Last One Standing._  
_Just call me up 'cause if you need a friend tonight, I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on._  
_And if all your walls break down, I'll be the Last One Standing._

Then I heard some body else sing., the next line.

**Now if you're singing in the rain well, I'd be right there with you dancing.**

I turned to see Jack singing

**And if you need a harmony on the track.**  
**You know I got your back, I got your back, yeah.**  
**'Cause you know I'll be your friend.**  
**Even if it's not the trend, no.**  
**You know I'm here for you.**  
**Through and through.**  
**That's the truth.**  
**I got you 'till the end.**

The whole time I continued to strum along to Jack's uke.

_**So** sign me up and I swear I'll be the first in line to pick you up._  
_Just count on me anytime._  
_And if all your walls break down, I'll be the Last One Standing._  
_Just call me up 'cause if you need a friend tonight, I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on._  
_And if all your walls break down, I'll be the Last One Standing._

**No no oh.**  
**You know I'll be the Last One Standing.**  
_(So sign me up... oh.)_  
**I swear I'll be the first in line.**  
_**Count on me everytime.**_  
_**(And when all your walls break down**_, _I'll be the Last One Standing, oh.)_  
_(Your wall is falling down, yeah, oh.)_  
_'Cause if you need a friend tonight._  
_(If you need me, I'll be there, yeah.)_  
_If you ever need someone to cry on._  
**And if all your walls break down**_, I'll be the Last One Standing._  
_I'll be the Last One Standing._  
_I'll be the Last One Standing._

When the song finished, Jack got up and quickly got into his car smiling. I took the slip of paper out of my pocket and called him "_His lips, His lips I could kiss them all_

_day if he'd let me. His laugh, His laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy... He's beautiful and I tell him everyday... I think I wanna marry you_".**"When I see your face,**

**theres not a thing that I would change,** _'cuz your amazing, j_ust the way your are** I think I wanna marry you"**_ "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for_

_a while _**'cuz your amazing just the way you are. **I walked around the trees, and smiled as Jack as I hit "end call". I saw his smile in the rear-view window, and

when he smiles, the whole world does stop and stare for a-while. Or at-least, I would.

**Well! How'd you guys like it? I'm so sorry I took so long to update! If you tell me you like it I'll try my best to work up ideas and post another chapter!**

**Love ya'll!**


	6. Memories That Bring Pain

**(Lori)**

I stood on Jack's front porch, and thought about running all the way back home. Then I closed my eyes

and rang the doorbell. Jenny opened the door and let me inside without saying anything, yeah, everyone

said that this was my second home. I walked in and slumped on the couch"Whats up", I asked nobody in particular.

Jack crawled out from under the couch. "Remember this is my house", he said winking. I raised my eyebrow. "Never-mind", he huffed.

I got up, "Is there something you want to tell me?", I questioned. "I don't remember us being such close friends...", he said.

I walked right up to Jack and put my arms around his neck, as I cocked my neck. "Is that so", I demanded, raising my eyebrows.

He brushed me off and went to open the door, "Last time I checked I was the girl", I mumbled as I slammed the door behind me.

I slumped down and looked at the sky, it was raining, great. I got up and watched the rain fall to the ground like tears, like the tears

on my face. I ran all the way home sniffling, I thought he **liked** me. I went home and searched Kim up on Facebook, and found her.

"OH MY GOSH!", I yelled, good thing nobody was home. I just figured out Kim was Jack's family enemy! I found her number and called her,

but remembered to disguise my voice. "Hello?" "You better not talk to Jack again he's a Brewer, you Crawford's brat".

**(Kim)**

I looked at my cell-phone shocked. I dig out the scrap that Jack gave me, and called him. "Your.. a... brewer..", I whispered. "Yeah?", said Jack. "I'm a Crawford..."

"Oh..." I hung up and stuffed my cell-phone into my jackets pocket as I went to run. I wanted to run. Anywhere. Everywhere. Somewhere. Why couldn't anything go

right? I felt an arm pull me back. "Just because our families are enemies doesn't mean we are", I heard Jack say. I turned around to hug him. This would be the scene

in the movie where the camera spins around to get a shot off of each angle. Instead, my world was spinning. Everything was flashing in-front of my eyes. Jack and I

were meant to be. We walked home as some words played in my head, you'd think I was crazy if I told you I let these words help me figure out what to do.

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Wide awake and so confused_

_Everythings in-line but I am bruised_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I kinda need a hero_

_Is it you?_

I woke up all my energy was drained and I could barely sit up. I neeed someone to comfort me. But, I felt alone. Even though everyone was there, watching. Jack was

still ... "asleep". I didn't know what to do. I thought I new what I was doing. But I thought wrong. I knew what had happened. But my memory was fuzzy. I couldn't

say what happened. I couldn't speak. I could barley croak without the pain flushing to my eyes, my head pounding, my ears going deaf with screams echoing in them.

_"I need you" "Please" "Help..."_

**The next chapter will explain most things! Thats why this is short! If you guys are reading How To Rock Seaford, I deleted chapter 3 because it wasn't planned**

**and its being co-written and I'm not able to talk to the co-author so today I'll work on that story!**

**R&R thanks!**


End file.
